


Fit to Devour

by Eyrdamun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ambiguous time setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, can be read as post canon, i just couldnt decide where in time to place it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrdamun/pseuds/Eyrdamun
Summary: Kneeling between her legs, Akira Kurusu shimmers. But Akechi wants her to shine.





	Fit to Devour

Akira is---

She’s so pretty. 

And she’s on her knees before her- dark curls spilling and snaking along the skin of her inner thighs like snares. The dark serpents are a hundred silken tongues, they simulate the tongue lapping between her folds, at her core, and they tickle and beckon shivers down her spine. The blackness of her hair brings out the little of her face Akechi can see as it mouths at her need, paints her skin fresh snow. The natural pallor of her body framed by her tanner form flushes red as her mouth works hungrier and oh-

Oh, Akechi finds a fresh batch of moans dancing up her throat under Akira’s conducting. Now that’s a thought. An appealing thought, delicious in too many ways and that leaves Akechi’s mouth watering, her teeth itching to sink.

She lets out a breathy giggle, because Akira finding pleasure in this is…

Akechi’s hips twitch without her consent into the warm mouth on her clit. Akira moans at the motion, her blown grey eyes veiled by fluttering eyelids and Akechi grinds more, faster, into the tongue at her intimacy and its sisters licking her thighs. 

She buries her hands in the serpents’ bed, her voice singing melodies of pleasure as Akira’s own moans crawl into her to the drummed beat of a filthy tongue.

Blaze bubbles under her flesh, and she thinks she’s painted a red that matches the one splashed on porcelain before her and, oh, one of Akira’s clawed hands joins the snares, her long nails digging into the meat like starving teeth. Her other hand is missing, it’s somewhere, and a second thought strikes Akechi.

One so sweet, one so tempting she almost kicks Akira off of her just so she can descend on her, or just so she could simply watch.

Akechi imagines it. 

Her thighs quake, they trap Akira and her low groan to her as she topples. She is stronger than Akira whose body was skillfully crafted for the suppleness of water, so it’s easy to keep her there, it’s easy to keep her voiced pleasure caged to her, just for her. 

The sound is muted, a song so tame that the high of orgasm almost overshadows it.

Yet, it does something to her, something much more intriguing than Akira’s tongues.

The devil giggles.

“I’m glad.” The tongues drip down her thighs as a flushed face reveals itself. Plump blood red lips shimmer as Akechi drips down them. The sight is pleasant, but- “It seems you’ve really enjoyed yourself this time.”

Akira pulls back further mouths a parting goodbye to her adductor longus. Her hand retracts too, and Akechi finds it joining its clean twin, sitting innocently between Akira’s own parted thighs. But regardless of Akechi’s imaginings, the fingers are outrageously clean and the fabric of Akira’s sweatpants suspiciously undisturbed.

Red hot anger flashes at the offense and it coils, ready to lash out. 

Akechi grinds her teeth around it and swallows it down as she twists her expression into a fondly pleasant smile. “I hope I wasn’t the only one.”

Akira chuckles.

“Or were the noises just for show?”

Akira stops. But the upward turn of her lips remains in what Akechi has learned to read as hesitation. Grey eyes flicker to the side for an obvious out that Akechi won’t allow her to find.

“They were for extra stimulation,” Akira says. “I heard the vibrations can feel nice.”

It’s such a half assed excuse that Akechi barely keeps herself from dragging Akira up by the roots of her hair and onto the bed, where she belongs, where she should be, writhing as she was meant to be and---

“Seems like it was true. You’re twitching.”

How weird. 

Is it weird?

The image licks a strip of flame at her core.

Akechi brings a forefinger to her chin as Akira’s smile loses its hesitant glint. Even as red as they are, the bruised flesh becomes a moon in the darkened room. And Akechi thinks that,

Yes, perhaps.

“God, you’re so cute. Don’t worry about me- I had fun.” Akira drinks Akechi off of her lips and Akechi thinks of another pair covered in its own share of black sea serpents. She thinks of a pair she wants to part with her own flesh, a pair she wants to be submerged in, under.

“And if I want to?”

Akira laughs anew. She plops herself on the bed besides Akechi, movements unusually jittery with arousal. And she’s a decent distance away, a sea away that Akechi must cross before her own fingertips can kiss her clothed form, and that’s- now that’s weird.

“You clearly didn’t take care of yourself.”

The siren hums under dancing black scales. “I’m fine.” It’s an insult in disguise, a clear lie with the way she shimmies her hips. The futile chase for a comfortable position as the flush on her flesh gives away her ripeness and Akechi can taste it, even with her eyes wide open.

She can taste Akira’s pleasure on the back of her mind, she feels the image melting into her veins and coagulating at her stomach. It’s inebriating, and she leans forward, her hand creeping up a leg it yearned to explore as the influence of thoughts grow stronger. How could it not, when its flames are fanned by the jump in Akira’s skin.

“Hey…” Akira bites her lower lip while dramatically rolling her eyes. “Someone sure is horny today.” She twists towards Akechi, torso propped by her right arm as she lies on her right thigh, closing her legs with a press of deceptively soft flesh. “Your pupils are blown wide.”

Akechi’s hand is caught, and she uses the other one to snatch Akira’s right wrist. Her fingers squeeze a warning at her only source of equilibrium.

“Akira. Is there a reason you don’t want me?”

A cloudy sky flickers in surprise.

“Wow, I don’t just eat out any girl I see if I don't like them, you know. I’m not  _ that  _ easy.”

Akechi giggles softly, “That’s a relief.” And between her teeth, she hides poison.

Abruptly, she pulls at Akira’s arm as she throws herself over her- the hand trapped between heaven and hell tears itself away to find a path to earthly, carnal, desires. She doesn’t find the mercy to gift Akira reprieve as her pointer finger slides under Akira’s sweatpants and underwear, into warm wet folds and grazes teasingly up and down.

Akira hadn’t swallowed down the surprise from the fall before it escaped in a gasp at the feather light touch. Akechi swoops down to bite it from her lips as her finger grows bolder and dances among dark curls. 

They catch around her finger, so wet and tempting. They are silks and beckon calls to submerge herself deeper into a predator’s lair. They simper as their contact skitters up her nerves and eclipse rational thought.

Akechi has always been, at her core, a creature of feeling after all.

“Akech-” Strong flexible thighs clamp down on her hand as Akechi devours her own name from wine red lips. The sway of daydreams holds but a candle against the roaring flames of reality and its intoxicating melodies. But it’s nowhere near enough, Akechi can’t move her hand like this, not as easily as she would like. 

Akira spits out a curse into her mouth so Akechi stops. This isn’t what she thought of, not really.

Her lips brush against the other’s. “Akira?”

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Akira stutters, eyes clenched shut. 

Akechi frowns. Her fingers flex as she swallows and Akira trembles. Her teeth sink into her lower lip as her nostrils flare and Akechi has rarely ever been more jealous. “Sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“It’s just hard.”

Akechi quiets.

“It’s hard to, uhm,” Akira shivers. It translates as a useless outlet for her nerves as she snorts a laugh. “You know how independent I am.”

“That’s certainly one way to put it.” Akira’s lips flutter around her digit and Akechi finds an apology on her tongue with how her finger answers in kind. Black snakes curl around her, and she blames them and the softness for how she can’t pull her hand away. “You’re scared of letting go?”

“Oh nah, you know I’m wild and all that,” she winks with fake bravado.

“I find it hard to believe you cannot take what you lash out.” Akechi snorts, mindful of her fingers. Mindful of keeping the offense under wraps. “What happened to all your rebellion?”

“Shut up.” Akira breathes in through a smile. 

“Do you perhaps fear intimacy?”

“I literally just ate you out.” Akira’s blush is high on her cheeks and it spreads lower, white snow tainted red as blood courses down. Akechi’s words echo in her own mind as a revelation. 

“I want your vulnerability. Your pleasure-”

“What?” Akira splutters. And she must like what she heard, somehow, because there’s a pulse around the finger pressed against her. 

Above Akira’s blown eyes, Akechi moans and slurs. “They’d be a lovely mix, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I- uh- Ake-” She swallows, her chest rising as she inhales. Low tide rises and Akechi feels a wetness covering more of her finger. It swells in her too. “Give me a sec?”

She does. 

And Akira’s legs part slowly and hesitantly. Shyness permeates the air as Akira exhales. The sea level falls with her, all the bed of snakes drags uselessly against the phalanges of her finger. Grey eyes shoots her a timid glance under a veil of long lashes, and it’s a cute sight. Adorable even, but Akechi couldn’t care less.

It’s not enough.

Her index is joined by her middle, her thumb presses where Akira’s lips begin to part. With the tenderness she always pretended to have, she revolves around her clit with wide circles. Akira jumps, sees the action for the act of predation it truly is and still keeps herself open as her sighs drip out of her.

Mouth watery, Akechi swallows. She can work with this. 

She perches herself atop Akira, chest pressing into chest while her fingers circle tighter against the nub. The nothing of a contact has Akira’s breath hitching, it breathes warmth down her own lips. The heat is a mockery of hunger, something much more primal coursing down her veins and manifesting as arousal.

It’s not yet anywhere near the image she painted in her mind’s eye, but it will be.

Oh- 

That’s strange.

Akechi thinks she feels hands working at her, but Akira’s fingers obediently twist around the sheets.

Akira’s stomach flutters at a particular flick and her thighs twitch. The shudders grow in number, her hips buckle higher, lips leaving drooling kisses against a bold hand that gains momentum. The touches push Akira’s head further into the pillow, black snakes sprawling over it with mouths echoing the parting of Akira’s flushed lips. And yet, Akira’s moans remain so soft, so breathy. The wet sound of Akechi’s fingers pleasuring her are as loud as her singing and oh-

Oh, Akechi thought wrong. This quiet rising gratification drowning Akira’s form is a far sweeter image than the loudness she had envisioned.

It scratches a specific itch and sets her nerves alight.

Her own thighs rub against each other, a tingling sensation howls through them as arousal thrashes in her body. Akechi buries her free hand in Akira’s hair, just to have a physical proof that it isn’t touching herself. The fact that it easily allows Akechi to rain kisses down Akira is but a mere bonus.

She sighs happily against a wild pulse, her own heart beating just as fast.

Akira’s back arches, her hips snap with desperation as a myriad of breathy moans topple out of her tongue and her legs tremble. They sound like a warning, and Akechi leans back. She  watches, enraptured, as Akira jerks forward with clenched eyes and clenching thighs. Snow white hands fly to clutch at her dress shirt and nails dig through the fabric to kiss Akechi’s skin 

The sting of Akira’s apogee leaves Akechi’s breathing ragged, her own thighs a mess.

Akechi thinks, from somewhere drowned far under the surface of the sea, that her irides have been eclipsed and devoured by the hunger of her pupils. Greedily, she wolfs down the sight of Akira’s reddened cheeks and opened mouth, the pale skin glimmering with sweat that dark curls stick to. She feels her twitch at every swipe of her finger pads as muscles dance and rise too happily at each contact.

Akechi drinks it all in and, oh-

Akechi laps at the honey coating her fingers she oh so delightfully wrung out.

Akira is so pretty.

Much prettier- just like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> You will never rip service top Akechi out of my hands even after my fingers have long grown cold.
> 
> I might turn this into the dump for all the nsfw lesbian akeshu fics I end up writing


End file.
